rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagetsu Verin
'''Characte''''''r Fi''''''rst Name''' Verin '''Character Last Name''' Kagetsu '''IMVU Username''' VerinChan '''Nickname (optional)''' N/A '''Age''' ''16'' '''Date of Birth''' 05/26 '''Gender''' ''Female'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' ''5''' '''Weight''' ''95lbs'' '''Blood Type''' O- '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Konohagakure '''Relationship Status''' '''Personality''' Verin has a rather dark personality which is primarily to lack of communication with other people. She is not social due to her strict parents which had passed recently. With close friends (If she had any) she can be wild and free perhaps even the jokester but the only friends she has are the target sheets she practices her ninjutsu and taijutsu on. She doesnt smile often, but dont get her wrong she is polite and will give a polite smile but nothing close to the heart. Get under the rough skin she's a normal person feelings and all smiles and laughs she just hasn't been able to, not that she doesn't want to. Verin is just a simple box with imagination locked inside. '''Behaviour''' Simple and quiet. '''Nindo (optional)''' ''"Makes Sense?"'' ''"Aye~"'' ''"Oi~"'' '''Summoning''' Summon: Monkey "Fan" '''Bloodline/Clan''' Kagetsu, (In the wikki page <~<) '''Ninja Class ''' ''Genin'' '''Element One''' ''Wind'' '''Element Two''' ''(( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.))'' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. ))'' '''Advanced Nature''' ''(( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.))'' '''Weapon of choice''' Aside from the usual kunai and shuriken Verin uses two sai that rest on the small of her back. She uses them due to their light weight and the ability to extend wind chakra from it. She can use them in both far and short distance combat. Her personal fav. They have a hidden blade in the hilt. '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Green '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' -(6) 4 Shurkien -(20) 2 Sai -(20) 10 Kunai -(4) 1 Paper bomb Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' Rank C -[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough Great Breakthrough] Rank D - [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Healing Wide Healing] Rank C- [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm Gale palm] Rank C- Chakra Strings Rank C- Sickle Weasle Rank A- Chakra Enhancement [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Allies''' ((Your village / allied villages and ofcourse individuals you consider your allies.)) '''Enemies''' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) '''Background Information''' Ever since Verin was young her parents have been strict on her being the best. They expected the absolute best from her and nicknamed her the ‘perfect child’. When she was younger her eyes were a bright blue and her red hair was wild and curled. As a member from the Kagetsu clan she either became a shinobi or a doctor. Her mother was a nurse and her father used to be a Jounin and was retired as a doctor at the Konoha hospital. Ever since Verin was young they bought her to work with them taught her how do medical treatments and when she had come of age they asked her if she wanted to become a ninja or not. After years of fighting her parents on wanting to be a ninja they let her. Choosing the ninja path Verin had to study very hard for her parents wouldn’t accept anything less than perfection. When Verin had failed her Genjutsu portion and was held back a year, her life changed or at least her parents did. Rumors of the “perfect child” Would NOT get back to their clan so they kept her away from all and any people not allowed to have friends cut off from the world chores every morning and training until she had to prepare dinner. Verin became a whipped child and after some time she graduated the Academy at 15, but only 4th from the best and her parents did not take it so well. She was beat and treated like a slave and forced to work at the hospital without pay. One day her father was called back for an emergency he was one of the best medical ninja and was forced onto a mission in his old age. The squad returned but Verins father did not. The mother was heartbroken but Verin could not shed a tear. The mother took out her frustration beating Verin and abusing her. Verin always taught to respect her parents never once fought back. Her mother died aswell a year later from heartbreak and Verin was left alone. Her grandfather being her only blood left came to visit at the funeral leaving after that promising to take care of her bills. Verin realizing her parents were gone had some large shoes to fill knowing she had been slacking for the past two years tending to her mother she had not even tried to rank above genin. Asking the Kage to give her missions and help her become a better ninja Verin found her purpose. Her ninja way “We’ve all got jobs to do.” She plans to become the best damn medical ninja she could be and one day a doctor at the Leaf Village Hospital. Nothing holding her back now. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Kuro v.s. Verin Cross v.s. Verin 3 tails v.s Verin,Cross and Aiden. Casual Meetings or Events: Bell Test Ramen Shop Story Progression: Learned a new jutsu. Got stronger. Developed childlike crush. Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Train with Cross. -In forest (Speed raise) -In Bell Test (Met her Team) -Strength training. '''Approved by:'''